Ancient Love
by trachie17
Summary: When an ancient spell sent by Pansy Parkinson causes Jane Potter to be sent back in time to the time of the Founders and unknowingly gets sucked into a marriage proposal. It's up to Draco, her older brother Harry and the others to stop this before it's too late. AU. Founders Era.
1. Chapter I

Ancient Love

Summary: When an ancient spell sent by Pansy Parkinson causes Jane to be sent back in time to the time of the Founders and unknowingly gets sucked into a marriage proposal. It's up to Harry and the others to stop this before it's too late.

Disclaimers: Harry Potter is owned by our Queen J.K. Rowling and I only own my OCs that may happen in this fic. And of course this plot.

* * *

Chapter I:

**There** were words to describe how annoyed Hermione Granger was at the moment. She had been trying to wake her friend up for nearly a half hour and she was still trying to get her up.

"Jane…" Jane turned her head to the other side of the bed.

"Jane!" Jane tossed in her bed and threw a pillow over her head. Hermione sighed annoyed at this.

"Jane wake up, we're going to be late for breakfast!" Hermione said getting really annoyed by this. This was about what? 30th time she tried to wake her friend up? Jane groaned as the pillow hit the ground and she woke up and looked at her best friend.

"Hermione it's the weekend!" Jane protested sleepily as Hermione looked at her.

"Yes, I know but we have that big test in McGonagall's class and she says it's worth half of our final grade for the year!" Hermione reminded. "And you said we could study together all day."

_Damn…_Jane thought as she groaned. She did remember. How could she had forgotten? A few weeks ago McGonagall had told her that she was doing poorly in the class and that if she passed this test McGonagall said she would be able to pass for the year.

"Fine, sorry, I just didn't think we'd do this so damn early." Jane said as she started to get dress.

"Well, if you hadn't been slacking off your homework and sleeping through the classes. Maybe you wouldn't have this problem." Hermione told her as Jane rolled her eyes as she finished brushing her long red hair. Hermione smiled at her friend. "Come on, the others are waiting." Jane smiled as she and Hermione walked down the stairs and saw Harry and Ron and then they all walked out the Common Room and headed out to the Great Hall. As the four entered the Hall Jane was stopped by someone who grabbed her and grinned.

"Hello there beautiful." A male's voice said as Jane smirked and sent him a mock glare.

"Draco Malfoy you prat!" snapped Jane. "Don't scare me like that!" Draco grinned at this.

"Sorry, Jane can't resist." Draco said grinning. "Any chance we could take a trip to Hogsmeade today?" He asked her and Jane smiled at him. "You know like a date perhaps?" Jane frowned at that.

"I can't Draco. I have to study for McGonagall's final exam. I promised Hermione I'd study with her already." Jane explained as Draco groaned.

"Can't you find a way to you know…" Draco said. Jane shook her head.

"Sorry, Draco I can't I have to pass." Jane said. Draco groaned. "I'll be free tomorrow though."

"Alright, tomorrow, promise?" Draco asked and Jane smiled.

"Tomorrow," Jane said as she turned to the Great Hall and headed for the Gryffindor Table. When she sat down Harry and Ron were looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Jane asked them.

"What did Malfoy want?" Harry asked her as Jane looked at him.

"He just asked me out, that's it." Jane said seeing the disgusted looks on Harry and Ron. "Oh stop it you two. I've been out with him before."

"Yeah but Jane, he well, hates us!" Jane rolled her eyes at what Ron said.

"So what Ron..?" She asked him. "I love him, deal with it." Jane snapped at him and Harry groaned.

"Ugh don't say that." Harry said groaning and Jane looked at him.

"What? Love..?" Harry groaned at that hitting his head on the table.

"Don't say that please!" Harry pleaded his sister.

"I've been dating him since the ball Harry in fourth year when he first asked me." Jane reminded him. "You're going to have to deal with it. If mum and dad can accept him why can't you?" She asked him. Harry looked at his sister are they really having a fight about this now?

"But Jane..!" Harry tried to come up with something but he couldn't. "He's an arse! Do you not remember what he did to us before you two, started going out?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"He's obviously matured overtime Harry." Jane said as Ron snorted at that.

"More like you threatened to kick his ass if he messed with your friend." Ron said and Jane sent him a glare. She got up from her seat and looked at Harry and Ron.

"Whatever, you two need, to grow up and realize that I can take care of myself and I _don't _need my brother's approval on who I date." Jane said and with that she left them and headed out the Great Hall.

Over at the Slytherin Table, Pansy Parkinson was watching the whole entire thing. Stupid Potter. She had never forgiven that brat for stealing her Draco away from her. Draco was supposed to be hers. Not that little slut Potter. She was supposed to be his girlfriend! Pansy finished her meal and got up from her seat and walked out of the Hall and followed her. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched this scene unfold.

"Bloody hell this can't be good." Ron said knowing that Pansy had a great deal of hatred for Jane.

"Let's go." Harry said as they headed out of the Great Hall. Not knowing what will come out of it.

* * *

Outside the Hall Jane headed to the stairs she was suddenly stopped when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Oi, Potter!" Jane groaned at that.

_Not Pansy, not now!_ Jane mentally thought to herself as she turned to face Pansy who was glaring at her menacingly.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Jane snapped.

"To remind you about that offer I gave you weeks ago!" Pansy said. "Remember the deadline is today!" Jane glared at her. Of course she bloody remembered.

"Yes I did Parkinson, and I'm not going to dump Draco for you." Jane shot at her.

"He should've been mine! He should be dating me! Not some slut like you!" Pansy shot back. Jane's mouth dropped at this.

"Excuse me? I am not a slut!" Jane snapped. "For the record, he asked me to the Yule Ball not you! And we talked the other day and do you know what he said to me?" She asked her glaring at her.

"What did he say?" Pansy asked her as a few kids came out and saw what was happening.

"He said he liked me for me, and that he doesn't like girls that are stupid, selfish brats like you!" Jane snapped. Pansy was at lost for words. How dare that brat say that about her? Pansy pulled out her wand and glared at Jane.

"I'll show you who's a brat!" Pansy screeched at her as she pointed her wand at Jane. "_Tempus Temporis Aetas_!" An orange yellow color shot out of Pansy's wand and hit Jane before she could even pull out her wand. And with a flash Jane was nowhere to be seen.

"JANE!" Harry yelled running up to the scene where his sister once was. Harry turned to Pansy and glared at her.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Harry demanded pulling out his wand glaring at her.


	2. Chapter II

Ancient Love

Summary: When an ancient spell sent by Pansy Parkinson causes Jane to be sent back in time to the time of the Founders and unknowingly gets sucked into a marriage proposal. It's up to Harry and the others to stop this before it's too late.

Disclaimers: Harry Potter is owned by our Queen J.K. Rowling and I only own my OCs that may happen in this fic. And of course this plot.

Notes: Thanks everyone so much for the favorites, though you know what I would like even better? Reviews! Please don't forget to Review! Before you ask, yes Lily and James are alive Voldemort is dead.

* * *

_Love is the flower of life, and blossoms unexpectedly and without law, and must be plucked where it is found, and enjoyed for the brief hour of its duration .~D.H. Lawerence_

Chapter II

**Jane **landed on the floor with a thud, she got up and looked around. She was at Hogwarts. But…where was everyone? Where was Pansy? Harry, Ron and Hermione...if she was at Hogwarts…then...where was she? Jane started to walk through the halls of Hogwarts until she heard some people talking. She started to panic. She ran towards a nearby door she saw and start to open it. She tried to budge the door open but she could not do anything. _Wand! Where's my wand? _Jane mentally thought to herself as she tried to find her wand as the footsteps grew louder. She reached through her pockets to find her wand as the footsteps grew even louder. _That's it, I'm doomed. I'm going to be in trouble. _Jane thought to herself.

"Excuse me…" a voice said as Jane closed her eyes mentally hitting herself. "Who are you?" Jane sighed.

"Okay, look I just wanted to say that I-" Jane started to say as she turned around and gasped in shock.

"What?" The person asked confused and Jane shook her head.

"Sorry it's just that…never-mind." Jane quickly said. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Helena Ravenclaw." The person replied. Now Jane was completely freaked out. Jane remembered that name from one of the late night study sessions she had with Hermione on the Founders. This must've been Ravenclaw's daughter.

"No…no…no this can't be happening, this is impossible." Jane started to say only to confuse Helena even more than she was by the strange girl's appearance. _This is impossible! I can't have time-traveled! I didn't think it would be possible to send me this far back! _Jane thought to herself.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind me asking but, who are _you_?" Helena asked her and Jane bit her lip.

"Jane, Jane Potter." Jane answered the girl. Helena smiled.

"Nice to meet you Jane, I don't think I've seen you in the halls before?" Helena said. Jane looked at Helena.

"I don't think you'll believe me if I tell you." Jane told her.

"What is it?" Helena asked feeling a bit curious at the strange appearance of the young girl.

"I think I time traveled."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Harry was currently furious at Parkinson. His little sister suddenly disappeared from thin-air and Pansy wasn't saying anything.

"I'll ask you again…_where is my sister_?" Harry repeated himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about Potter." Pansy snapped at him.

"Don't lie to me Parkinson!" Harry snapped back. "I saw it happen, I _know_ you did something, tell me what the hell was that spell and where did you send her?"

"Alright, enough!" A voice said as Professor McGonagall came into the picture. "Potter, lower your wand. Miss. Parkinson, Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy follow me to Professor Dumbledore's office, Mr. Potter, please go contact your parents about this situation." Harry nodded at that. "The rest of you go amongst your day!" She added to the other students as she began to walk up the stairs following Pansy, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Harry.

"What the hell just happened?" Draco demanded. "Where is Jane?" He asked.

_I put her in her place._ Pansy thought to herself smirking. That stupid brat will know it to not mess with her.

* * *

Back with Jane…

"Preposterous." Helena said in disbelief. "I don't believe it." She said after Jane had told her story.

"Well then, how do you propose I came here?" Jane asked her. "I didn't look any familiar to you when you saw me." Jane told her.

"I see lots of students in the halls." Helena told her. "I could've seen you in the halls." She told her.

Jane thought long and hard. There must be someone that can help her.

"Do you know anyone that can help me in anyways?"Jane asked as Helena thought about this and then looked at Jane.

"Well there is one person we could go see." Helena said as Jane looked at her.

"Who?"

"My mother." replied Helena.


End file.
